Helaian bunga sakura
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu selalu menunggu di bawah guguran bunga sakura, wajahnya di balik tudung tersenyum penuh arti, bahkan angin berhasil menggoyangkan gatungan sakura yang berada di katana-nya, ia hanya diam di bawah helaian sakura yang berterbangan hingga sang pangeran datang. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


Ia terus berlari, menghiraukan para penjaga yang terus mengejarnya sedari tadi, ia sedikit mengangkat _hakama-_nya, terus berlari menebus lorong-lorong kerajaan yang panjang. Ia juga tidak lupa memakai tudung, ia tidak membawa _katana_ sama sekali, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya kabur.

Tudung berwarna hitam itu sukses menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia adalah seorang keturunan kerajaan, hanya lari dari kejaran penjaga adalah hal kecil untuknya, ia sedikit menampikkan senyum kemenangan, saat dirinya sudah mencapai pasar, penjaga-penjaga itu pasti akan kerepotan menemukan dirinya, kabur dari istana adalah hal untuk mengisi kebosanannya.

Ia sedikit berjalan santai, di antara ribuan orang yang tengah berdesakkan, membenarkan tudung hitam tranparannya, apa yang akan rakyatnya katakan jika melihatnya di sini. Matanya sedikit melebar, melihat penjaga itu melihat dirinya di antara ribuan orang, ia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, menerobos di sela-sela orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

Mereka terus mengejarnya, ini adalah acara kaburnya yang sudah ke berapa kali? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

Perlahan para pengawal itu memelankan larinya, "Sasuke-_sama_!" teriak mereka bersama.

**Helaian Bunga Sakura**

.

.

.

**Helaian Bunga Sakura**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Setting cerita ini ada di Zaman Edo.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Gadis itu memakai tudung berwarna putih transparan, ia menempatkkan _katana_nya di bagian samping tubuhnya, _yukata_ berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda, membuatnya tampak lebih misterius. Kaki jenjangnya yang tengah memakai _waraji_ mulai melangkah, meninggalkan hirup-pikup pasar kerajaan Konoha dengan santai. Angin membelai gantungan bunga Sakura yang berada di _katana_nya, membuat dirinya tersenyum tipis.

Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah danau, tersembunyi dari keramaian lalu-lalang orang-orang, ia suka kedamaian, dan ia suka dengan helaian bungan sakura, ia membuka tudungnya, membiarkan helaian _soft pink_nya melambai tertiup angin musim semi. Guguran kelopak bunga sakura menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya tersenyum manis.

Ia sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya, telinganya mendengar bunyi dari arah semak-semak, tangan kanannya mulai menggapai _katana_, mata _emerald_nya sedikit terbuka, ia memasang sikap waspada.

Wush.

Ujung _katana_ itu hampir menyetuh ujung hidungnya, membuatnya sedikit kaget, mata hitamnya terpaku akan apa yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu begitu cantik, rambut merah mudanya yang berkibar bersama helaian bunga sakura, membuatnya terlihat sempurna, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan jika saat ini ia bisa mati di tangan gadis itu.

Mata _emerald_ gadis itu sanggup membius _onyxs_ miliknya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" helaian bunga sakura masih menyelimuti gadis itu.

Ia masing membiarkan posisi _katana_ miliknya, membuat pemuda dengan tudung hitam itu diam, ia masih belum tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda di depannya sekarang. Perlahan pemuda itu menyentuh tudungnya, membukanya perlahan dengan sebuah seringaian yang tampak di wajahnya, pemuda itu menatap nakal dirinya. Ia memasukkan _katana_ kesayangannya itu ke dalam sarung, dan ia membalikkan badan.

"Pulanglah, kau hanya bisa merepotkan semua orang." Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian angin musim semi.

Meski ia tengah menutup kedua matanya, ia masih merasakan bahwa pemuda itu bergerak maju ke arahnya, ia heran kenapa pemuda itu masih saja melakukan hal bodoh, membuat panik semua orang kerajaan, "Kau tahu aku siapa?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut sama dengan helaian sakura itu membuka matanya, tanpa banyak bicara kembali memakai tudungnya, berjalan meninggalkan sang pemuda. Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu menyusul, menggapai pergelangan tangannya, ia membuka tudung berwarna hitamnya, memperlihatkan wajah rupawan.

Tangan kanannya mulai menggapai _katana_, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Pangeran?"

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke," Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu mungil yang tengah tertutup yukata itu, "Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?"

Ia sedikit tersenyum di balik tudungnya, "Aku hanyalah gadis biasa, permisi."

Sasuke menampilkan seringaian terbaiknya, yang ia rasa akan membuat gadis itu terpesona padanya, ia dengan lancangnya membuka tudung itu, menampakkan raut datar sang gadis, sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu tidak berekspresi, ini sama persis dengan sifatnya ketika berhadapan dengan putri-putri kerajaan lainnya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku nama." Perintahnya, Sasuke memegangi dengan erat lengan gadis itu.

"Jika kau melepaskan aku, aku akan memberitahumu," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, memberikan gadis itu jarak dengan dirinya, "Sakura."

Gadis itu melangkah pergi, ia kembali memakai tudungnya, menyembunyikan helaian rambut itu di dalam, "Bisakah, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?!" teriak Sasuke, ia terus memandangi punggung kecil Sakura.

Sakura berhenti, sedikit tersenyum, ia membalikkan badannya. Angin musim semi sedikit membuka kain tudungnya yang transparan, membuka sedikit celah, hingga setengah wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu di bawah helain bunga sakura, Pangeran."

.

.

.

Dibawah Helaian Bunga Sakura

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

Pemuda itu terdiam di bawah pohon _plum_ yang tengah mengugurkan bunganya, menandakan musim semi telah tiba, ia selalu berada di bawah pohon _plum_ atau sakura yang tengah mekar saat musim semi tiba, pemuda itu berubah, menjadi sangat dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah lagi melakukan aksi kaburnya dari istana, ia hanya pamit keluar tanpa didampingi pengawal.

Ia selalu menunggu gadis itu, gadis yang ia temui di bawah guguran helaian bunga sakura, gadis yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Padahal gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa, bahkan gadis itu tak menyebutkan marganya, gadis itu masih sangat abu-abu untuknya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring, ia terlalu berharap padanya.

Setelah pertemuan itu, ia selalu menunggu di bawah pohon saat musim semi tiba, sama persis apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya. Tapi hingga kini gadis itu tak pernah muncul di depannya, ia hanya bisa menelan sebuah harapan palsu, bunga sakura memang belum mekar karena yang ada hanya kuncupnya. Ia membenarkan tudung hitamnya, melangkah menjauh dari danau kenangan itu.

Wajahnya tidaklah seceria dulu, bahkan terlihat sedikit meredup, ia mulai melangkah menebus kerumunan orang yang tengah berbelanja. Wajah di balik tudung hitam itu begitu datar, mata hitamnya begitu tajam.

Wush.

Angin besar tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang ke arahnya, kain tudung transparannya sedikit terangkat, ia menangkap aroma musim semi, aroma yang sangat ia kenal.

Aroma gadis dua tahun yang lalu, gadis bernama 'kan sama dengan bunga sakura itu, mata _onyxs_-nya melebar menyadari itu, ia berhenti berjalan. Membalik 'kan tubuhnya cepat, matanya bergerak gusar, mencari kemana perempuan itu pergi. Gadis itu memakai tudung putih transparan seperti dulu, _Furisode_ berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan tadi, bahkan katana bergantungan bunga sakura itu berada di samping tubuhnya.

Dan kenapa ia yang tidak menyadarinya, kenapa ia tidak sadar gadis bodoh itu berjalan di sampingnya, bahkan berpapasan dengannya. Pangeran macam apa dirinya, hingga tidak mengenali orang yang ia cintai sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang, mencari cepat gadis itu. ia sedikit tersenyum kecil, rambut gadis itu masih sangat ia ingat.

Ia berlari, tapi gadis itu kembali tertelan kerumunan dan membuatnya kehilangan jejak, ia menghela nafas kesal, kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh. Ia berjalan gontai, wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin, menyembunyikan segala emosinya dalam-dalam, memendamnya sendiri, hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin _Tou-sama_ bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi datar, ia terus memandang ke arah kuncup bunga sakura yang hampir mekar, merenungi kesalahannya tadi.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, kakaknya sudah menikah setahun lalu dengan putri bangsawan bernama Hana, dan kini tengah menikmati kebahagian bersama keluarga barunya, sebelum Itachi menjadi raja di Konoha. Hanya tinggal dirinya pangeran di kerajaan ini, kini ia tengah berada di ruangan pribadi sang ayah, entah apa yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai bunga sakura, Sasuke." Fugaku sedikit tersenyum melihat anaknya.

Sasuke melirik ayahnya sekilas, "Hai'." Jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini, aku ingin memberi tahu padamu. Jika kau akan dijodoh 'kan." Sasuke menoleh cepat, menatap tajam pada ayahnya.

"Apa maksud _Tou-sama_?" tanya Sasuke bingung, kini ia merasa takut, jika ia dijodohkan. Bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu, yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sorot mata Fugaku menunjukkan keseriusan, menatap dalam pada anak bungsunya, "Aku berencana menjodohkanmu dengan putri kerajaan negeri Oto," ia beranjak dari singgah sananya, melihat ke arah taman, "Seharusnya mereka telah tiba kemarin disini, tapi mereka bilang ada sedikit masalah. Mereka menunda hingga seminggu kedepan."

"Harus 'kah itu terjadi, _Tou-sama_?" tanya Sasuke pasrah, ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa, tapi ia tidak ingin lagi jika harus melepas 'kan gadis musim semi itu.

Ayahnya berbalik, menghadap dirinya, "Aku tidak memaksamu melakukannya, aku hanya ingin kau lebih dekat dengannya, dan aku berharap dengan itu. Kalian akan menikah."

Sasuke menunduk 'kan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan memikirnya. Kalau begitu aku undur diri, _Tou-sama_."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian anaknya, ia tahu pasti anak itu akan menyukai calon istrinya, ia sangat tahu selera anak bungsunya itu. anak bungsunya itu memang sedikit berbeda dengan Itachi, anak itu hampir terlupakan, jika saja anak itu tidak selalu melakukan ritual kaburnya dari istana, pasti dia akan benar-benar terlupakan di sini. Ia tak pernah memarahi Sasuke, karena ia tahu Sasuke kesepian, anak itu meminta untuk diperhati 'kan. Jadi ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk memarahi Sasuke, ia membiar 'kan anak itu bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

See you and Matchmake

.

.

.

Ia melepas _zori _berwarna coklat miliknya, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping pohon sakura yang tengah mekar, ia tersenyum lega, setelah merasakan air danau itu menyentuh kulit telapak kakinya. Membuka tudungnya, menampakkan wajah rupawan, helaian rambut panjang itu melambai bersama beberapa helaian bunga sakura yang sudah gugur, ia sedikit menyingkap bawahan _yukata_nya agar tidak basah.

Ia melepaskan _katana_ dari samping tubuhnya, meletakkan di samping, "Kita bertemu lagi, persis sepeti apa yang kau janji 'kan padaku."

Ia sedikit tersenyum, kedua matanya masih terpejam, "Kau masih mengingatku?" suara halusnya mengalun indah begitu saja.

Tanpa rasa risih sedikit pun Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu, melihat dalam-dalam gadis yang ia rindukan, wajah gadis itu semakin bertambah cantik, _yukata_ berwarna biru laut itu menyempurnakan segalanya, "Selama ini kau kemana saja? Aku selalu menunggumu disini, berharap kau menepati janjimu padaku." Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, dan justru memberikan gadis itu bertanyaan lain.

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, _emerald_-nya melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu, Pangeran." Gadis itu menarik kakinya dari dalam air, kembali memakai _zori_-nya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Pangeran, Sakura. Panggil aku Sasuke, Sasuke-_kun_." Perintahnya, mengindahkan tatapan heran dari gadis di sampingnya.

Sakura sedikit terkikik kecil, "Sasuke... -_kun_? Itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan untuk rakyat jelata sepertiku. Aku tidak pantas memanggilmu seperti itu, bahkan aku bukanlah seorang keturunan bangsawan yang masih pantas memanggilmu seperti itu." ia merapikan _yukata_-nya, memasukkan kembali _katana_ serta kembali memakai tudungnya.

"Aku bukanlah pangeran yang menilai seseorang dari derajatnya," Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum di balik tudungnya, ia hendak berdiri tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya. Memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, "Aku lebih senang jika kau juga menganggapku juga rakyat jelata."

"Kau pangeran yang murah hati, tapi sayang kau juga seorang berandalan." Gadis itu mencoba melepas kan tangannya, menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Jika aku tidaklah seorang berandalan, kau mau berteman denganku?" gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, melainkan membuka tudungnya, tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke juga mengulum senyuman di wajahnya.

Kali ini ia tengah memakai _furisode_ berwarna orange, ia selalu membawa _katana_ berukiran bunga sakura itu, _katana_ pemberian terakhir almarhumah neneknya. Sewaktu kecil ia selalu berlatih _kendo_ bersama neneknya, ia selalu berkata padanya jika, ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, ia harus bisa mandiri.

Dan ia sudah mewujudkan apa yang neneknya katakan, ia menjadi seorang yang mandiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain bahkan kedua orang tuanya, sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya mengingat masa lalu. Ia terus berjalan dirimbunnya pepohonan hutan, kini ia kembali waspada, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang mencurigakan. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut seperti seorang putri, ia lebih memilih menjadi gadis yang bisa segalanya, dan mempelajarinya sendiri.

Sring.

Helaian sakura yang gugur tebawa angin itu menyelimuti rambut panjangnya yang berkibar, sedikit senyum remeh ia tunjukkan melihat orang yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, suara daun-daun pohon sakura yang bergesekkan menjadi latar belakang mereka. Pemuda itu bergerak cepat, tapi ia hanya diam menunggu aksi selanjutnya, dan lagi-lagi ia berhasil menangkis sebetan _katana_ yang pemuda itu lancarkan padanya.

Dengan gerak cepat meski agak susah karena ia menggunakan _furisode_, ia menepatkan ujung _katana_-nya tepat hampir mengenai hidung pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau inginkan, membunuhku?" tebaknya secara acak, semilir angin sedikit memperlihatkan wajah di balik tudung hitam tersebut.

Pemuda itu menurunkan _katana_ berukiran lambang keluarga kerajaan, lambang yang sudah dikenal banyak orang, "Tidak, aku selalu melihatmu membawa _katana_, jadi aku penasaran bagaimana reflekmu. Tapi kuakui kau hebat, meski memakai _furisode_ seperti itu, kau masih bisa menyudutkanku." Ia memasukkan _katana_-nya, memilih untuk duduk di pinggir danau.

"Aku bukanlah seorang bangsawan yang akan dijaga ketat oleh pengawal, aku hanya seorang rakyat jelata." Ia membuka tudungnya, menaruhnya disalah satu tangkai pohon sakura.

"Bisakah kau ketika bersamaku berhenti mengatakan jika dirimu seorang rakyat jelata, aku seperti merasa kau sedang menyindirku." Ia menaruh tudung itu di sampingnya.

"Dengan begitu kau tidak berteman denganku?" tanya Sakura sinis, ia tetap berdiri. Enggan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh cepat, sedikit menggeram kesal, "Kemarilah, kau selalu membuatku kesal," ia menarik tangan Sakura, menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan tetap berteman denganmu, karena kau satu-satunya temanku, bodoh. Dan berhenti berkata sinis padaku." Sakura sedikit mendecih kesal, dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain, Sakura meraih tudungnya kembali, merapikan _furisode_-nya yang sedikit berantakan, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke, ia juga merapikan _kimono_-nya, memakai tudung kembali.

"Makan." Sahutnya, ia berjalan dengan langkah anggun, Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Ia menghabiskan semua _tempura_ yang ia beli, menyeduh sedikit demi sedikit _ocha_ panas itu, mata hitam pemuda di depannya terus mengerling ke segala arah yang berada di dalam kedai tersebut, ia tidak heran dengan kelakuan pemuda itu, mungkin dia tidak pernah masuk kedai desa seperti ini. Ia sudah biasa keluar-masuk rumah makan sederhana, "Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" tanya langsung.

"Bukan begitu, aku suka makanannya, meski makanan istana lebih enak. Tapi makanan di sini menngingat 'kanku akan makanan buatan _Kaa-sama_, hanya saja aku tidak pernah masuk kedai." Ucapnya risih, pemuda itu memandang dirinya sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan makan makanan kedai seperti ini," Ia memakai kembali tudung, beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Ba-san_! Aku menaruh uangku disini." Teriaknya, ia menaruh beberapa keping uang logam dengan duah buah keping uang emas terselip di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Meet You

.

.

.

Gadis itu berbeda dengan semua gadis yang pernah ia temui, yang pada umumnya adalah putri keluarga bangsawan ataupun keluarga kerajaan, ia senang gadis itu mau berteman dengannya, selama ini dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai teman seorang perempuan, mereka pasti akan langsung menyukainya. Dan beruntung ia menemukan gadis seperti Sakura, ia gadis yang sangat sederhana.

Gadis itu selalu mengajarkan dirinya tentang kesedarhanaan, bagaimana cara menikmati hidup yang lebih baik, dan juga mengenalkannya akan apa itu arti cinta. Kerap kali ia membandingkan Sakura dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui, membuka semua cela buruk pada putri bangsawan dan kerajaan itu, dan setelah ia menyadari jika saja Sakura tahu, pasti gadis itu akan marah, dan menceramahinya.

"Kau lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu satu jam." Gerutunya kesal.

Gadis itu mencepol rambut panjangnya menjadi satu, hanya menyisakan poni yang membingkai wajahnya, _yukata_ berwarna ungu muda itu terlihat melengkapi penampilannya, "Hanya membantu seorang nenek dengan imbalan dianggap sebagai cucunya. Kau tahu, kau terlalu cerewet."

"Maaf, kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Ia berjalan mendahului Sakura, meninggalkan gadis itu di belakang.

Jalan menanjak menuju bukit itu sangat panjang, tapi bagi seorang pangeran seperti dirinya menampung satu gadis di punggungnya bukanlah masalah besar, ia kuat hanya berjalan menuju puncak bukit, meski harus menggendong Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat kelelahan, maka dari itu ia menawarkan punggungnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, jika aku disini?" tanya Sakura khawatir, dengan jarak sedekat itu ia bisa menciup aroma _mint_ yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_, mata hijau gadis itu melebar menyadari hal itu, "Lihat ke depan, bodoh." Ia memalingkan wajahnya, garis-garis merah memenuhi wajahnya, jantungnya juga ikut berdebar kencang.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Jika dilihat sedekat itu, kau terlihat sangat manis." Ucapnya berterus-terang, membuat Sakura merona hebat.

"Berhenti meledekku, tetaplah melihat jalan, aku tidak ingin jatuh bersamamu." Sakura menyembunyikan wajah malunya di balik punggung tegap Sasuke, ia juga menahan nafas sebentar untuk melambat 'kan detakan jantungnya.

Helaian bunga milik dandelion itu berterbangan, ia memejamkan matanya menekmati buaian angin, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih untuk membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu juga menutup mata, menikmati buaian angin sepertinya tadi, tapi sorot mata _onyxs_-nya meredup dan memunculkan segaris senyum miris, senyum pahit yang ia tahan beberapa hari ini.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang mengajarkannya cinta, tapi apakah ia harus meninggalkannya hanya untuk perjodohan konyol itu, jika saja ia bukan pangeran.

"Diamlah disini, aku ingin melihat kesana dulu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk, gadis itu menunjukkan arah samping bukit, ini adalah tempat rahasianya dengan Itachi dulu, sebelum akhirnya Itachi lebih sibuk dan ia mulai terlupakan.

Jika saja ia bukan pangeran, mungkin ia akan bisa terus bersama gadis itu, setiap hari melihat senyumannya, mungkin ia rela menyerahkan gelar pangerannya pada siapa pun, asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Bukankah ia adalah seorang yang kuat, kenapa hanya karena seorang gadis ia dilema seperti ini, akankah calon istrinya nanti seperti Sakura, bahkan mirip dengan Sakura.

Hari penentuannya hanya tinggal empat hari lagi, ia hanya bisa menghitung jam dan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini akan berakhir, dan berganti menjadi sebuah kehidupan yang semu. Haruskah ia menangis, haruskah ia menangis karena ini semua, tidak. Ia tidaklah kecil lagi, kakaknya sudah tidak di sampingnya lagi seperti dulu, kali ini biarkan dirinya sendiri yang menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir, ia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya, "Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa karena menggendongku tadi?" tanya lagi, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Bunga apa yang kau ambil, hm?" ia menyembunyikan semuanya, bermaksud agar hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu dan mengatasinya sendiri.

Ia memandang bunga di genggamannya, "Ini hanya bunga liar, aku hanya ingin membawanya pulang." Ia kembali duduk di samping pemuda itu, angin melambaikan rambutnya bersama helaian bunga dandelion.

"Memang dimana rumahmu? kau tidak pernah mengajakku berkunjung ke sana."

"Rumahku... begitu kecil, hingga tak terlihat, lenyap akan kesunyian dan tertutup kabut hingga tak terlihat, sendirian hingga tak bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti akan apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi... kata-kata itu mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri. Aku sendirian, dan terlupakan," ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang kau ada untukku, membuat hidupku terasa lebih berharga."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat dan lebih. Menempelkan bibir mereka, mengecap semua rasa yang berada di bibir Sakura, ia membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. Gadis hanya bisa diam, terpana akan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya, pemuda itu menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka saling menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, mengecap rasa yang ada di bibir masing-masing, dan saling mengeratkan pelukannya satu sama lain.

.

.

.

My Home is...

.

.

.

Ia sudah menunggu beberapa jam, tapi gadis itu tidak muncul-muncul, ia menghela nafas pasrah. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sebrang danau yang tertutupi pepohonan, lingkaran hitam itu sedikit memincing tatkala melihat gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan pelan, gadis itu sepertinya tidak menuju ke tempatnya berada, melainkan terus melaju menuju hutan.

Ia bergerak cepat, berlari untuk mengikuti gadis itu, gadis itu tidak memakai tudung, bahkan ia memakai _yukata_ hitam bermotif bunga sakura, _yukata_ yang sama saat pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Dengan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin, agar gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, dan berjalan sepelan mungkin, ia terus mengamati gadis itu dari jauh.

Rumah tua dan lapuk, "Itukah rumahnya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Nenek tua itu keluar, dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Sakura, gadis itu mengeluarkan suatu bungkusan kecil dari balik _yukata_-nya. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, dan membuat Sasuke mendesah kesal, ia hanya bisa menunggu dari luar. Ia memanjat ke atas pohon, menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tudung.

Sakura sedikit membuka gorden jendela, menampilkan setengah wajahnya, kornea hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah salah satu pohon. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, kembali memilih duduk dan memandang nenek tua yang tengah berkutat pada masakannya, "Kau seharusnya pulang, bukan berkeliaran seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Rin _Baa-san_, aku pasti pulang. Biarkan aku menikmati semuanya, aku tidak akan lama berada di sini." Nenek berambut hampir memutih sepenuhnya itu hanya melirik sebentar, kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kau memang sama dengan nenekmu, bagaimana jika pemuda itu menyukaimu?" ia menaruh kue kering di atas meja dengan dua gelas _ocha_ hangat, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, hm?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak akan menyuruhnya melakukan apapun, itu perasaannya bukan milikku." Ia menyeduh _ocha_ hangat miliknya.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa membohonginya terus, sayang." ucapnya, ia juga ikut menyeduh _ocha_, ia belumlah terlalu tua, umurnya hanya akan mencapai tujuh puluh tahun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, rakyat jelata maksudku. Apa kau tidak bosan terus tinggal di sini, aku bisa mencarikanmu tempat tinggal yang lebih layak." Ia melihat sekeliling isi rumah, meneliti tiap sudut.

Wanita renta beriris _hazel_ itu melirik tajam pada Sakura, "Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan topik Sakura, Kau sendiri sudah tahu alasanku." Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Izumi maksudmu? Harusnya kau sekarang bisa tinggal di istana, tapi kalian lebih memilih tinggal di tengah hutan seperti ini," ia memejamkan mata "Dan sekarang, ketika mereka telah tiada, kau tetap di sini sendirian. Yang menemanimu hanya kenangan kalian bertiga, kesepian dalam keramaian yang semu, kumohon ikutlah bersamaku."

"Maaf. Memang keramaian itu semu, tapi aku menikmatinya, rasanya begitu nyata Sakura. Jika kelak kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari di dunia, kau juga akan merasakan yang sama denganku, walau dirimu sendirian tapi kau tidak akan kesepian." Tangan wanita itu mengenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum miris, "Aku pikir kesepian hanyalah kesepian, tidak ada kebersamaan."

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kesepianku berbeda, memang aku terlihat kesepian tapi aku bahagia bersama kenangan kami."

Sakura menatap wanita tua itu tidak percaya, anak dan juga suaminya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, menyisakan dirinya sendiri di gubuk reyot ini. "Selalu saja alasan itu yang kau berikan padaku, kau bisa membawa kenanganmu itu."

"Sebuah kenangan tidak bisa dibawa Sakura, mereka hanya akan tetap tinggal dan tidak akan pernah berpindah. Lagipula apa yang akan dikatakan mereka, jika aku ikut bersamamu, kau mau dikatakan memungut gembel sepertiku?"

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu, itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan." Ia kembali meminum _ocha_ yang tinggal setengah, dan tak menyisakan apapun.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, "Kau orang yang rendah hati, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menemukannya. Ingatlah Sakura, sampai kapan pun ikutilah hatimu, karena hanya dia yang percaya padamu, dan kau juga harus percaya padanya."

Ia memakai _zori_-nya kembali, merapikan _yukata_-nya yang sedikit lusuh, "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Rin _Baa-san_."

Ia pamit untuk pulang, pemuda itu masih menunggunya dengan tidur di atas pohon, ia hanya tersenyum. Ketika mata sehitam jelaga itu melihatnya, pemuda itu langsung beranjak turun dengan tergesa, membuatnya terpleset dan jatuh. Sakura berlari kecil, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, ia membantu Sasuke untuk berjalan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Pemuda itu membuka tudung, lalu dengan cepat mengecup pipinya.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum tulus, melihat pasangan di depannya, mata _hazel_-nya terus mengamati gerak-gerik mereka berdua, hingga keduanya hilang di balik persimpangan. Ia menghelah nafas perlahan, kemudian tersenyum kecil, ia masih terus menatap ke arah persimpangan tersebut.

Ia memandang langit, "Tugasku berakhir, semoga bahagia Sakura-_chan_. _Sayonara_." Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan tak pernah keluar lagi.

.

.

.

Lonely in Happiness

.

.

.

Bruk.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menyamakan tinggi badanya dengan anak kecil itu, anak kecil yang sangat manis menurutnya, rambut kuningnya yang panjang sangat lucu. Anak itu tidak berani menatapnya, ia terus menatap pada permennya yang jatuh di tanah, ia sedikit membuka kain tudungnya.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, mengharapkan anak itu tak takut padanya.

Anak perempuan itu meliriknya malu-malu, "Ak-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, kemudian anak itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau mau permen lagi? Aku akan membelikannya." Tawar Sakura, anak itu hanya mengangguk sumringah, dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura membelikan banyak permen untuk anak itu, membuat gadis kecil itu tak lagi takut padanya, ia juga mengajak anak itu untuk membeli gantungan _kimono_ untuk kenang-kenangan. Anak itu menatap takjub pada gantungan _kimono_ yang ia pegang, gantungan berlambang bunga matahari dengan sedikit pernik di sampingnya, anak itu terus saja mengenggam gantungannya, hingga melupakan permen yang menjadi tujuan pertama mereka tadi.

"Kau menyukainya, Naruko-_chan_?" anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Terima kasih, Sakura _nee-san_. Aku sangat menyukainya," anak itu mengambil permen yang berada di genggaman Sakura, "_Nee-san_ tahu, jika _Nee-san_ itu sangat cantik, jika saja penutup kepala itu dilepas pasti banyak yang menyukai _Nee-san_." Anak itu mulai memakan permennya.

Sakura menyamakan tinggi mereka, ia tersenyum lembut, "Benar 'kah? _Arigatou_. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya, banyak orang jahat disini." Anak itu terlihat mengerti akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Mungkin _Nee-san_ benar, dimana rumah _Nee-san_?" tanyanya polos, Sakura hanya menghelah nafas mendengarnya.

"Rumahku jauh sekali dari sini, tapi jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku janji akan mengajakmu ke rumahku." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruko, membuat anak itu merenggut sebal.

"Benar 'kah? Aku menyukaimu, Sakura _nee-san_." Anak kecil itu memeluknya dengan erat, ia hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapinya.

Sakura membalas pelukan anak kecil itu, "Ya, aku juga menyukaimu. Kau mau berteman denganku?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh pada Sakura.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, memandang ke arah yang berbeda dari yang ia tuju, mata elangnya memincing tajam. Bibirnya mengeja sebuah nama, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia kenal gadis cilik di peluk 'kan gadis itu, itu adalah adik sahabat kecilnya. Ia memilih menghampiri Sakura, menemui gadis itu.

Ia mengusap kepala berwarna kuning itu, membuat Sakura memandangnya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Naru?"

"Sasuke _Onii-sama_, lama tidak bertemu." Anak kecil ber_kimono_ orange itu menundukkan padanya, memberikan salam pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura merubah raut wajahnya tidak mengerti, "Sikapmu terlalu dingin pada anak kecil, jangan terapkan metode kerajaan jika sedang bersamaku." Perintahnya, ia menggandeng Naruko bersamanya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau puas?" Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia tahu Sasuke akan menurutinya dan akan selalu begitu.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya gusar, mencari kesana kemari adik kecilnya, bahkan sekarang ia masih menggunakan pakaian tempurnya. Ia langsung mencari adiknya setelah latihan tadi, ia juga bertambah pusing karena banyak gadis yang hampir menyeretnya. Ia mencari dengan tunangannya, tapi entah tadi tunangannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, mungkin mencari di tempat lain.

"Naruko-_chan_!" teriaknya.

"_Onii-san_!" gadis itu melambai padanya, ia sedikit bingung sekarang. Adiknya tengah bersama dengan Sasuke dan seorang gadis? Tapi beruntung adiknya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Ia berjalan mendekat, di sana juga terlihat tunangannya, ia bersyukur karena itu. tapi yang ia herankan adalah siapa gadis yang bersama dengan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tudung putih itu menghalangi pandangannya, ia rasa pernah mengenal rambut merah muda itu, tapi entah dimana. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, justru ia akan berterima kasih pada mereka.

"_Yo_! _Teme_, terima kasih sudah menemukan adikku." Adiknya beralih pada tunangannya, berdiri dan saling bergenggaman.

"Hn, bukan aku yang menemukannya. Tapi dia." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, yang berada di sampingnya.

Sakura menundukkan badannya, memberi salam pada Naruto, "Senang bertemu anda, Jendral."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Naruto, dia Hinata. Dan kau..." matanya mengerling pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang di balik tudungnya, "Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-_san_, Hinata-_san_."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menunduk, memberikan ia sebuah salam, "Tentu, senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_san_." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Naru-_chan_ berhenti kabur dari rumah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. _Hime_ terima kasih sudah mau mencarinya juga," ia menatap putri sulung Hyuuga itu, lalu kembali memandang adiknya.

Mata birunya melirik ke arah kedua pasangan itu, lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku, Sakura-_san_. Aku rasa, aku pernah melihatmu tapi entah dimana." Ia memandang lekat ke arah balik tudung itu.

"Benar 'kah? Mungkin kau salah orang. Aku bukan seorang bangsawan, aku hanya rakyat biasa." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dibuat seriang mungkin.

Naruto berusaha mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, ia melirik adiknya yang terus saja menatap binar pada Sakura, ia penasaran memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu pada adiknya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, memandang dengan teliti pemuda itu, "Hei, _Teme_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bersama... seorang gadis?" ia melirik ke arah Sakura, dan kembali menatap curiga pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

Naruto maklum Sasuke memang selalu begitu padanya, "Kudengar dari _Otou-san_, jika kau akan segera-"

"Berhenti!" bentak Sasuke, mengagetkan semua yang berada di sana, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

Ia melirik ke arah samping, "Ah! Ya berhenti. _Gomen ne_," sesalnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, semoga kau tidak kapok bertemu dengan adikku. _Jaa_ _Teme_, Sakura-_san_." Ia menggandeng Hinata dan menggendong adik kecilnya dipundak.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Tak apa, adikmu sangat menyenangkan." Ia melambaikan tangan, menghiraukan Sasuke sedari tadi.

Gadis itu berbalik, memandangnya, "Sakura _nee-san_! Jika kita bertemu lagi, kau janji akan mengajakku ke rumahmu?!" teriak anak itu, menghiraukan orang-orang pasar yang melihatnya.

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya sekilas, "Kau menjanjikannya ke rumahmu? Sementara aku tidak?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Bukan begitu, aku pasti akan menunjukkan rumahku padamu. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Sasuke mendengus sebal, ia berjalan dahulu.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, lalu mengejar Sasuke, menyamakan langkah mereka berdua. Orang-orang pasar melihat ke arah mereka, memandang heran pada kedua orang yang tengah memakai tudung itu, lalu kemudian mereka saling tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Stoped

.

.

.

"Kau senang?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengeryit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau bahagia mengenalku? Seperti aku bersyukur mengenalmu." Gadis itu tetap memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian angin bukit.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku... tidak senang mengenalmu, bahkan aku tidak bahagia," Sakura membuka matanya, memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku benci padamu, kau membuatku berubah, kau merubah duniaku, membuatku menjadikanmu duniaku. Kau mengubahku menjadi orang yang berbeda, kau... yang mengenalkanku akan apa itu arti cinta." Mata kelam itu menatap _emerald_ di depannya.

Sakura kembali menutup mata, dan sedikit tersenyum kecil, "_Gomenasai_, _hontou ni gomenasai_. Apakah jika aku pergi semua duniamu akan kembali?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis di depannya, "Kau gadis tergila yang pernah kukenal, aku sudah tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku... menyesal bertemu denganmu dulu, jika akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku pasti akan mengambulkan ucapanmu. Apa yang kau inginkan padaku? Agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku." ia membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Wajah tampan itu terlihat berpikir keras, dan seulas senyum tampak disana, "Aku hanya ingin kau terus disampingku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, aku akan selalu disampingmu." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke, menghirup aroma musim dingin yang pemuda itu bawa.

"Kau janji?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Aku selalu menepati perkataanku, tapi ini adalah perpisahan," Sasuke mendekap Sakura dengan erat, tak mau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu lagi.

"Perkataan Naruto-_san_ kemarin adalah sebuah tanda perpisahan bukan? Tenang saja aku akan selalu, dan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Kau benar, aku bisa menolak perjodohan itu. Dan kita bisa bersama."

"Kau yakin akan menolaknya?" Sasuke mengangguk pasti, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ia melepaskan dekapan Sasuke, memilih berdiri, "Aku juga seorang wanita, aku tahu persis apa yang mereka rasakan, saat mereka tahu jika mereka ditolak tampa alasan yang jelas. Hati kami tidak bisa disamakan dengan sebuah batu, hati kami persis seperti pasir," gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apalagi untuk seorang putri yang terhormat, jadi... temui dia. Aku yakin dia adalah yang terbaik untukmu, kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini 'kan?" gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau... memang gila. Aku hanya mencintaimu, meski kau hanya rakyat biasa, aku tidak malu menikah dengamu." Pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

Sakura tertawa, ia menutup mulutnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak malu, tapi bukan itu yang kita bicarakan. Waktuku di sini sudah habis, dan aku harus segera pergi,"

"Ia tidak pernah tidur ataupun makan, aku yakin Ia melihat kita. Jalan yang dipilih-Nya, jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang kita rencanakan, kau hanya harus mengikutinya dan bersyukur." Gantungan bunga sakura di _katana_-nya bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Kau bilang akan terus di sampingku, kenapa... kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan akan pergi? Kau membuatku bingung, sebenarnya apa maumu?" gertak Sasuke.

Gadis itu menghelah nafas maklum, "Aku menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu, kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu jika memang kau tidak mau. Tapi aku mohon tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang aku kenal sekarang."

"Kau pembohong, aku membencimu." Sasuke beranjak, dengan tergesa memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Ya, kau pantas membenci gadis sepertiku." Gadis itu menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya.

"_Sayonara_, Sakura." Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan perlahan berjalan mundur, Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu sampai kapan pun Sasuke akan menuruti permintaannya.

Sakura berbalik, "Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana, seperti api dan kayu yang menjadikannya abu," Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia berhenti melangkah, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu lagi.

"Ingatlah jika aku akan selalu menunggumu di bawah pohon yang sama, dan akan selamanya begitu. Di bawah helaian bunga sakura." Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, menuruni bukit itu.

Sakura tersenyum tulus, ia memandang punggung tegap pemuda itu, senyum manis itu masih tengger di wajahnya, "_Jaa ne_."

.

.

.

Perpisahan

.

.

.

Wajahnya begitu dingin, ia kembali pada saat ia belum bertemu dengan Sakura, lebih menutup diri pada semua orang. Ia sudah menganggap dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda, dan lihai menggunakan _katana_ meski memakai _yukata_ ataupun _furisode_. Tapi ia masih saja mengunjungi danau tempat mereka selalu bertemu, tempat Sakura selalu menunggunya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, kini ia hanya bisa termenung di bawah pohon sakura, membuka bingkai kenangan mereka yang tersimpan di sana, ia beranjak, memilih untuk pulang. Para pengawal istana menyapanya, ia baru saja sampai di Istana, wajahnya begitu datar dan tidak menunjuk 'kan emosi apapun.

Ayahnya menghampirinya bersama pria yang ia kenal adalah raja negeri Oto, ia memberikan salam. Dan sedikit tersenyum pada mereka berdua, ia berjalan kembali, "Tunggu, Sasuke. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu." Sasuke berbalik, menatap tajam pada pria berambut merah muda itu.

"_Konichiwa_ Pangeran, perkenalkan aku Kizashi Haruno, raja negeri Otogakure." Pria itu terlihat seperti bukanlah raja, ia begitu ramah, bahkan ia tidak bersikap sebagaimana anggota kerajaan. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya akan Sakura, Sakura-nya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Haruno-_sama_." Sasuke merendah 'kan tubuhnya, memberi salam perkenalan.

Pria itu tertawa, "Kau pemuda yang baik, panggil saja aku Kizashi. Semoga kau menyukai putriku, ia sedikit tidak biasa." Mereka berdua berbalik, berjalan menjauh darinya.

Ayahnya berhenti, "Cepat temui dia, dia berada di kamarmu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Akan seperti apakah calon istri yang dipilihkan ayahnya itu, akankah dia seperti Sakura, akankah dia seperti calon istri Naruto yang sangat pemalu itu. jadi akan seperti apa rupa calon istrinya itu.

Grek.

Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya, ia mulai mencari dimana gadis itu berada, tapi ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun, mungkinkah perempuan itu ada di taman depan kamarnya? Ya, gadis itu ada di sana. Mata hitamnya melebar, melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri di bawah helaian bunga sakura, rambut panjangnya ikut menari bersama angin, ia tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati buaian angin musim semi. perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekat, ingin menggapai gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Ia masih tidak percaya, gadis itu nyata atau tidak, tapi ia yakin gadis berbalut kimono berwarna merah muda dengan merah _maroon_ itu nyata, helaian rambutnya yang berterbangan itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, "Sa... kura?" ucap Sasuke dengan suaranya yang tercekat.

Gadis itu berbalik, mata hijau itu menatapnya, gadis itu begitu cantik persis dua tahun yang lalu, "Merindukanku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

Meet You again

.

Owari

.

.

Omake

Wanita itu menatap sendu pada satu nisan di depannya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat dalam, genggaman tangannya juga ikut mengeras. Wajahnya terlihat menahan tangis, ia menggigit bibirnya, untung saja ia memakai tudung kali ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, disaat aku sudah menemukan apa yang kau katakan padaku?" ia bertanya pada batu nisan itu, tapi hanya suara gemuruh angin yang menjawabnya.

Ia memandang langit, kain tudungnya sedikit terangkat terbelai angin, "Bahkan kau tidak mengucapakan selamat tinggal padaku, aku benci padamu."

Pria itu menggapainya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Dia sudah bahagia bersama keluarganya." Mata hitam pria itu memandang ketiga nisan bermarga sama dengan mereka.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu." Wanita itu membalas pelukan suaminya, ia rela datang ke Konoha lagi dari Oto, hanya untuk melihat makam nenek tua itu, nenek tua yang menceramahinya tentang cinta.

Pria itu memandang istrinya, "Aku masih penasaran, apa alasanmu membohongiku dengan mengaku sebagai... rakyat biasa?"

Wanita itu sedikit terkekeh kecil, "Aku mendengar jika dirimu pangeran yang sulit diatur dan sangat tidak patuh pada peraturan kerajaan, saat itu juga aku bertekad membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku mengaku sebagai rakyat biasa, berharap kau bisa menyukaiku. Tapi kau memberikanku kejutan,"

"Mengaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padaku, melihatmu berubah, saat itulah aku mulai menyukaimu. Dan belajar mencintamu."

Pria itu sedikit terkekeh geli, "Kau memang gila." Ucapnya.

"Hidupku memang seperti seorang putri, tapi jalan hidupku berbeda, aku selalu merasa kesepian sejak nenek meninggal. aku memilih menjadi putri yang pendiam," ia memandang langit.

"Belajar menjadi mandiri, mempelajari semuanya sendirian, aku tidak senang bertingkah seperti keluarga kerajaan. Diam dan selalu menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa dan memberikan rakyatku sebuah arti keadilan." Wanita itu sedikit terkekeh.

Pria itu mengecup dahi istrinya, "Kau akan selalu menjadi matahari di balik sang rembulan, Sakura."

.

.

.

End.

Author Note :

Aku rasa ini terlalu panjang, tapi mau gimana lagi, aku ingin membuat sebuah OneShoot yang sederhana tapi tidak terlalu cepat alurnya, sepertinya tidak seperti bayanganku, hahahaha :D. Aku tidak berpikir ini akan mendapat banyak pe-review, yang terpenting aku bisa menyalurkan hobi. Think for review, Minna-san?

Sukorejo, Jawa Timur.

Sucy Damayanti, 21-Juni-2014, 17.22 WIB.


End file.
